


Don't look down..            Tommyinnit exile oneshot

by ficta_scriptor



Series: Dsmp oneshots [2]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Emotional Manipulation, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Heavy Angst, Manipulation, Manipulative Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Mentioned Toby Smith | Tubbo, Minecraft, Post-Manberg Festival on Dream Team SMP (Video Blogging RPF), Sad Ending, Suicide, Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Hears Voices (Video Blogging RPF), TommyInnit Misses Toby Smith | Tubbo, Traumatized Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:28:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29414130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficta_scriptor/pseuds/ficta_scriptor
Summary: Tommy realizes something about his "friend". And he finds something to die for.Or, an alternate ending to Tommy's exile
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo/TommyInnit
Series: Dsmp oneshots [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2206182
Comments: 4
Kudos: 270





	Don't look down..            Tommyinnit exile oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> PLEASE READ TAGS (unless you have like, no triggers and don't want spoilers or something I guess)
> 
> Tw: talk of de-realization, suicide, suicidal thoughts, manipulative behavior.

Tommy stared down at the shifting tones.

He had found himself doing that an awful lot lately. Between the pits he'd throw his armor into and the times he'd get lost in thought over a pit of lave, his face was getting red with heat exposure.

He just.. didnt know what to do.

So he stared. Legs over the edge, he hummed a song. He tried, he tried so hard.  
He tried to remember something, anything that could stop him-

"Tommy?" He startled and straightened up.

There was no one.

When was there ever?

"Tommy."

"Stop. Stop talking."  
He stood up and paced along the path.

No one was there.

"Tommy. Jump. Do it. Do it."

"Wh- what the fuck?"

He frantically searched around. He already knew they weren't outside him. But a kid can hope.  
The voices persisted.

"Do a flip."

He scowled.

"Shut the fuck up." He muttered as he trecked further along the logs.

"Tubbo doesn't care. No one cares."

He clasped his hands over his ears and shook his head, shouting, "SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Ad he ran further

He sprinted along the past, eyes blurring with tears and head clogged with voices. He felt dizzy.

"Just take a rest, Tommy."

Was that the voices? Was it him?

"Come on, just one block over."

He froze and stared deep into the swirling hell fire. It looked so warm.. logstedshire had been so cold since...

Well, had it ever actually been warm?

It felt so warm. It would be so nice. Just a rest. A break.

He took a step forwards. The cacophony grew and surrounded him as he approached and leaned over the edge. 

"One more step."

"One more step." He whispered as he shifted his weight, preparing for the stride.  
He closed his eyes, and fell.

Unfortunetly the momentary peace was interrupted as he felt a violent tug on his sweater. He was shoved to the ground with a kick. The voices silenced.

He felt alone.

"Heeyy Dream."

"Tommy, what did I just witness."

Tommy put on a confused face.

"Hm? Oh, oh the uh, the lava. Uh yeah i just uh, went for a walk and slipped. You know me, so clumsy, good ol' Tommyinnit.  
Really good you got here, would've been done for, big man."

"Mm hm."  
Dream crossed his arms and rested his hand on his sword. Tommy shifted to get up but dream kicked him down again.

"Stay down. You're too weak."

"I'm fine, bitch."

"No. Rest."

"I said I'm fine-"

"-Just take a rest Tommy. Its for your own good."

Tommy found that people said that often for him.  
It's for your own good.  
How the fuck did they know what his own good was if he couldn't figure it out himself? 

Dream sat next to him.

"You should get home. Your house is wrecked. There's lots of work to be done."

"Uh huh. Who's fault is that, bitch."

"Well, you certainly asked for it. I helped you Tommy, im the only one here who will help you and you betrayed me.

But hey, its okay. I forgive you, after all you've been through a lot what with tubbo and the entirety of lmanburg betraying you.

All you need to do is rest for now."

"Right."

He layed back and stared at the nether roof. The rocks dug into his matted hair. He didn't mind. Wasn't like anyone was seeing him anyways.

"You did take all my materials though." He said in a flat tone. Dream rolled his eyes.

"You're seriously all out already? I just gave you wood Tommy.  
Are you taking advantage of me for wood?"

"Wha- no! I'm not!"

"I'm just kidding. Its okay, you can gather more tomorrow. You wouldn't want to dissapoint me, right? I mean, I'm the only one who gives a shit about you! "

He burst out laughing. Tommy nervously giggled as well. He felt... something.

Happy? Yes. Dream was his friend. He was safe right now. He sucked in a pained breath, side aching from where he had been struck.

"Hey, Dream?" he said, voice no louder that a whisper.

"Yes?"

"D'ya-  
Do you ever just.. want to... not be here anymore?"

Dream stiffened.

"Hm?"

"You know like.. everything just happens so much. I just-  
Sometimes I just think..  
Whats the point in waiting? For the afterlife, or heaven, or whatever shit. If anything's been showed to me it's that nothing I do matters, Dream. It would solve a lot of problems if I weren't-"

"-You want to be the next Wilbur."

" I- I didnt say that!"

"Yes you did tommy. Is this revenge against tubbo? He's become the next Schlatt so you'll be Wilbur?"

"Thats sort of a shallow analysis of the situation Dream-"

"-I can't believe it Tommy. Why would you do this to everyone?"

"I haven't done anything!"

"Haven't you? You just scared me half to death, I had to carry you over here because you were in shock, Tommy."

Tommy's eyes glazed over as he focused on the roof.

"I'm sorry."

Dream stood up fully, towering over Tommy.

"Yes, you are. Tommy, listen, I care about you. You can't.. you can't do this to me."

Tommy was silent. He sat up, pulling his knees to his chest, and began tracing the lines on his palms.

"Tommy, you can't live for heaven."

".."

"We're going through a rough bit right now, Tommy, but things will get better. Come on, we can't afford to stay here longer."

He crossed his arms and turned away from Tommy.  
Tommy sighed and rubbed the moisture from his eyes. Dream scoffed and turned back, "Tommy. Get up." He said. When Tommy didn't respond he clapped loudly, causing Tommy to flinch back and hit his head on the netherrack. "You aren't even hurt, I have no clue why you're being such a child about this. Men don't need to rest."

Tommy nodded and stood up.

They walked back to the portal in relative silence. Tommy didn't like silence. He forced a smile and broke the vacuum. 

"Hey dream, I almost finished constructing the new tent!"

Dream hesitated, not even bothering to turn around as he replied,  
"Really? You're not done yet? I've built tents in half a day, Tommy."

"Well I did have to rebuild most of the ground-"

"And you haven't even re-lit the campfire. Now you'll be cold all night."

"..I'm sorry."

"Yes."

He didn't talk again. 

When they reached the half built tent Tommy was beggining feel exhausted. He dragged himself to the crafting table and leaned against it. Dream put a hand on his shoulder and Tommy fought the urge to pull away.

"Tommy, take off your armor."  
He commanded.

"Do I have to?"

"Yes. You can't sleep in armor."

"But it's cold!"

"The fire will be warm."

Tommy looked up at dream who had equipped his full set of armor. He felt his resistance dissolve and quickly pulled off the chestplate and helmet he had acquired during the day, suppressing a wince as he passed his side.

He didn't even wait for dream to dig the hole, he dug it himself, actually. He tossed the bits of metal into the pit and couldn't even find it in him to cover his ears as the explosion rumbled beneath him.

He looked down at the fire.  
Dream was right, it was warm.

_____________

The next day Tommy found himself looking down again.

He hadn't finished the tent.

Dream would be dissapointed.

He hadn't gotten wood.

Dream would be dissapointed.

His firepit lay barren and his bed unmade. He hadn't even bothered to get armor today. He just built up. 

He build so high that the crater looked no bigger than a creepers. He built so high he could see the buildings in the distance signifying civilization.

Signifying Tubbo.

Was it even real?

Was he?

He sat down. Alone with his thoughts.

It was quite peaceful. 

The wind howled in his ears, and maybe another day he would have scoothched back in fear of falling.

Not today, though.  
He wasnt afraid.

He was a man.

He leaned into the wind. Further and further until he felt a pinch in his pocket.

The compass.

He pulled it out and thumbed the latch to pop the top open. The needle pointed towards the buildings.

Tubbo was in lmanburg.

He was real-

"Tubbo isn't your friend."

Tommy looked up.

No one.

"Dont listen to dream"

"What?"

The wind whistled harshly, but the voice was strong as ever.

"Dream isn't your friend. He's manipulating you."

Tommy squinted against a particularily rough wind gust.

"Of course he is! My friend, I mean. He helps me! He visits me every day! He's always watchung over me! He's always watch-"

He froze, and for a moment, the world was still.

Of course he couldn't tell. The world was always still when he was alone. But if someone had been watching Tommy they would have recognized the look of realization that spread across his face.

"You're right. He- he doesn't care about me! He's using me!"

The voices screamed at him, "Yes!" They called out, "Yes you've got it!" Tommy laughed and shouted to the skies,  
"WOO!"  
His laughter persisted as he fell back onto the pole.

"Man, technoblade was right! I am like Theseus! 'Cept dream wont even let me fucking die."

He held up the compass.

"He needs me. He can burn all the armor he wants, but he won't burn me."

He looked outwards to the sun, which was barely peeking on the horizon. The surface of the lake split in shards, refracting light in all directions and changing every second.  
He held the compass close.

"He's attached to me."

And he dropped it.

The compass tumbled down the pole.

Maybe it was saved by the water.

I certainly don't know,

Tommy didn't look down.

He ran both hands through his hair.

"If I- 

If I cant live for heaven."

He stared at the horizon. The wind pushed against him as he stood up slowly.

"Then I'll die for it."

And so Tommy didn't become Theseus.

He became icarus.

__________  
................  
__________

Tubbo looked up at the pole.

**Author's Note:**

> :)
> 
> Check my profile for more oneshots


End file.
